Medical conditions or unusual situations, such as stress-related situations, can lead to vomiting by a subject. It is known to provide vomit bags to subjects potentially exposed to such conditions or situations, in order to allow them to collect the vomit right from the mouth or nose before it reaches the ground, another being or an object of the subject's environment. Typically, the subject grabs the vomit bag by both sides and positions it aligned with and adjacent to his mouth and/or nose.
Since vomiting is a sudden and often unpredictable condition, the gripping of the vomit bag and opening before positioning it near the mouth and nose is not always possible. Also, the grabbing force of the hands should be sufficient for resisting to the expulsion force of the vomit so that the subject will not drop the bag. This can be complicated by the momentary increase in involuntary movements occurring during vomiting.
In addition, subject having limited or restrained use of their hands are unable to use such vomit bags by themselves, including paralyzed or unconscious subjects. Also, subjects surprised by the need to vomit while resting or sleeping rarely have the time to reach for a vomit bag, open it, and position it in front of their mouths and noses.
There are also situations wherein toilets are unavailable or inaccessible, especially for women which often have a need to urinate in a standing position. Furthermore, when toilets are unavailable or inaccessible, frequently urine must be collected and a urinal bag or container is used.
After use, a typical vomit or urinal bag cannot be put aside, even for a small moment, before being carried to disposal because the soft nature of the bag will often cause it to tilt and spill its content.
Therefore, there is a need for allowing use of a pre-opened vomit or urinal bag by a subject. There is also a need for a system allowing the subject a better grip of the vomit or urinal bag to ensure it will stay in place during the vomiting or urinating.